Controlled and Comatose
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: Number 96 and Vector want Yuma out of the way, but how are they going to do it? What will become of Yuma once they control who they need? This is my first one shot, so please tell me if I did a good job


**This story is for my wattpad friends bumblebee0356 and XxSaiyanGirlxX (Saiyan Sister Fasha). Thinks for helping me out you guys! And a big thanks to bumblebee0355 for helping me think of the title for this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Controlled and Comatose**

*Barain World*

Vector: Are you sure this ritual of yours is going to work?

Number 96: I'm sure, I just don't know what world I'm connecting to

Vector: Then how do you know that you're even controlling someone useful?

Number 96: Quite! I'm beginning the ritual

Vector quitted down so Number 96 could concentrate on the ritual. Both were looking into a puddle of red water, or so it seemed. The puddle was anything but ordinary, if a person concentrated heard enough the puddle would connect them to a world where the person they seek for there plan could be found. The puddle started to turn into an image of someone.

Number 96: What do we have here?

Vector: That looks like another you

Number 96: He must have abilities I don't have

Vector: Then what are you waiting for?! Bring him here!

Number 96: It's not that simple Vector

Vector: Huh?

Number 96: I need to watch him before I can control him. Besides, I'm starting to run low on power. It's taking a lot of power to concentrate on what I'm doing

*Valkyrian*

Astral: It's getting late Dark Mist, we should go to bed soon

Dark Mist: You can Astral, I want to finish watching this episode of Wedding Peach

Astral: Who even showed you this anime?

Dark Mist: Shing (said with a smile)

Astral: I should have known, I'm going to bed

Dark Mist: I'll be in once I finish this episode

Astral went up to bed while Dark Mist stayed in the living room watching episode eight of Wedding Peach.

*Barian*

Number 96: Now that he's alone, I can tap in without anyone noticing

Number 96 sat completely still and focused his power to tap into Dark Mist's mind.

Dark Mist (thinking): What's going on? Why is my vision starting to blur? Ahh! Someone must be trying to get in but- uh

Number 96: I got him. Listen carefully, come to Barian World alone. Make sure no one sees you

Dark Mist: Yes

Dark Mist makes a portal to Barain World where Vector and Number 96 are.

Dark Mist: I'm here, as you ordered

Number 96: Good, now hears what I want you do. I what you to sneak into Yuma Tsukumo's home without being seen by any of his friends or Astral

Dark Mist: Then what?

Number 96: Then without killing Yuma, tap into his mind and make him comatose

Dark Mist: It shall be done

Dark Mist leaves Barain World for Earth to carry out his assignment

*Earth: Heartland City*

Dark Mist stands in a lit empty street, staring at Yuma's House. He sneaks into Yuma's attic, he can hear Yuma and his friends down stairs.

Yuma: I'll see you all tomorrow at school! Good night guys!

Tori: Good night Yuma

Bronk: later!

Yuma's friends left to go back home and get ready for school tomorrow.

Yuma: Come on Astral, it's time for bed

Dark Mist could hear Yuma walking up the stairs, to make sure he wasn't seen he hid in the shadows. Yuma opens the door to his room and climbs the ladder up to the attic.

Yuma: *signs* Today was a great day, I can't wait for the weekend. Good night Astral

Astral: Good night Yuma. If you need me, I'll be in the key

Yuma: Okay, good night

Astral disappears into the key and Yuma settles down for the night. Dark Mist sees that all is clear and comes out of hiding. He walks quietly up to Yuma, his right hand splits into two thin looking antennas. Dark Mist then places the two "antennas" on Yuma temples and taps in.

Yuma: Ahh!

Dark Mist quickly covers Yuma mouth so he couldn't scram. Yuma tries to move but Dark Mist ties him up with his tentacles.

Dark Mist: Fight all you want, you'll never get free

Yuma struggles more and more to break free, but to no avail. Slowly he begins to feel hie eyes close, slipping slower and slower in a coma.

Dark Mist: That's it Yuma, just relax. It will all be over soon

Yuma (thinking): What's wrong with me?... why can't I fight back?... why do I feel so tried?...

Dark Mist watches as Yuma slips into a coma.

Dark Mist: That should keep you from interfering with my master's plans

Dark Mist leaves Yuma's house and goes back to Barian World.

*Barain World*

Dark Mist: Everything was done as you desired, Yuma is comatose and won't be waking up anytime soon

Number 96: Excellent! Now return to the world you come from

Dark Mist: As you wish

Dark Mist makes a portal that leads back to the living room where he was before. Number 96 released his hold over Dark Mist's mind, leaving him unconscious.

*The Next Morning in Valkyrian*

Astral: Dark Mist, Dark Mist wake up

Dark Mist: W-what happened? (Holding his head)

Astral: Are you alright Dark Mist?

Dark Mist: I'm not sure, the last thing I remember is watching Wedding Peach when suddenly I felt someone tapping in

Astral: Someone tapped into your mind?!

Dark Mist: I think so. I don't know who they were, or what they made me do. It's all a blur

Astral: I think you should see GG

Dark Mist: When?

Astral: Right now

Astral and Dark Mist got ready for work like they do every week then went to go see GG

Astral: GG! GG, are you here?!

Ginyugoku: In the back Astral!

Astral: Come on Dark Mist

Dark Mist follows Astral to the back where GG was finishing up some notes for yesterday.

Astral: GG we got a problem

Ginyugoku: Which is?

Dark Mist: Someone controlled me last night. And I don't know who they are or what they made me do

Ginyugoku: What do you remember from last night?

Dark Mist: all I remember is watching Wedding Peach when suddenly I felt someone tapping in, then Astral waking me up

Ginyugoku: That's odd, no one here has that ability to do something like that but the SpellCasters. But I don't think it was them

Astral: If they didn't do it, who did?

Dark Mist: Who ever they were wasn't using magic, they were using something else

Ginyugoku: Then that means it was an outside force, not from here

*Zexal World Earth: Heartland City*

Kari: I wonder where Yuma is? I haven't seen him get up for school yet, I bet he's still sleeping

Kari goes up to Yuma's room to wake him.

Kari: Yuma get up! You're gonna be late for school! (said yelling)

No response came from Yuma. Kari claims the ladder up to the attic, where she fines Yuma "sleeping."

Kari: Come on it's time to get up for school Yuma (shacking Yuma lightly)

Still, no response came from Yuma. Kari stared to worry that something was wrong with her brother.

Kari: Grandma, Yuma won't wake up!

Haru: Are sure Yuma's not pretending?

Kari: I yelled and he still didn't wake up, something's wrong here

Haru: Take him to Heartland Hospital and have they doctors there check him over

*At Heartland High School*

Mr. Kay: Has anyone seen Yuma?

All the students shack there heads no. While the day when on Tori and the others noticed Yuma's absence.

*Heartland Hospital*

Kari's lays Yuma down in a chair and goes to the counter to ask for someone to see her brother

Nurse: Can I help you?

Kari: My brother won't wake up, I've tried everything but nothing works

Nurse: Name and age please

Kari: His name is Yuma Tsukumo and his 13 years old

Nurse: I'll have someone come out to get Yuma in a few minuets

Kari: Thank you

Kari walks back to her little brother who don't show any signs of waking up.

*5 minutes later*

Doctor: Is Yuma Tsukumo here?

Kari: Right here

Doctor: Bring him back

Kari picks Yuma up and follows the doctor back to a room.

Doctor: What seems to be the problem Mis. Tuskumo?

Kari: When I noticed Yuma hadn't gotten up for school I went to go wake him, but he didn't respond to anything I did

Doctor: I see, will let's take a look at him

The doctor listens to Yuma's heart, lungs and pulse witch were all normal. He than asked for one of the nurses to get him a electroencephalogram (EEG) machine

Nurse: Here you are doctor

The doctor hooked Yuma up to the EEG and found that his mind was in a very deep state of sleep, witch showed he's in coma

Kari: Is my brother going to be okay?

Doctor: Your brother's in a coma right now. Will do everything we can to find the cause

Kari: Thank you (said in a low sad voice)

The doctor leaves the room, leaving Kari alone with a comatose Yuma. Minutes later Tori and the others arrive at the hospital. Tori knocks on the door to Yuma's room.

Kari: Come in

Tori and the others walk in to see Yuma laying asleep.

Tori: What happened to Yuma?

Kari: I don't know Tori, the doctor said he's in coma

Cathy: Do they know why?

Kari: No, but they're going to run tests later

Bronk: I wonder what could have done this to Yuma?

The Emperor's key glows and Astral appears.

Astral: Yuma, where are we?

Astral sees Yuma asleep and the others gathered around him.

Astral: Tori, what's wrong with Yuma?

Tori: We don't know Astral, all we know is that Yuma's in a coma

Kari: Tori who are you talking to?

Tori: Did Yuma even mention someone named Astral?

Kari: No, why?

Tori: Never mind then, I was just wondering

A nurse knocked on the door and said visiting hours were over

Everyone left, but before Tori left she told Astral what a coma meant.

*Valkyrian*

Ginyugoku: You may not remember, but your subconscious might

Dark Mist: I'm willing to do whatever it takes to know who used me

Ginyugoku: Let me get my equipment and we'll see if there's anything there

Ginyugoku got his equipment and hooked Dark Mist up to it.

Ginyugoku: Relax your mind, I won't be able to gain access to your subconscious if your not relaxed

Dark Mist relaxes his mind and image appears on the monitor.

Astral: There he his is watching Wedding Peach

Then the monitor shows them what happened after someone tapped into Dark Mist's mind.

Ginyugoku: What's he doing in the Zexal World?

Dark Mist: That's it Yuma, just relax. It will all be over soon

Astral gasps at what he heard Dark Mist say.

Astral: It looks like whoever controlled Dark Mist, used him to make Yuma comatose

Ginyugoku: We've got to tell Shing

Astral: Right

Ginyugoku disconnects the monitor while Astral wakes Dark Mist.

Dark Mist: So what did you guys find out?

Ginyugoku: Someone used you to go after Yuma

Dark Mist: Wait here?!

Astral: No, in the Zexal World. We have to tell Shing, you have to fix this

Dark Mist: And I will, you know I would never do something like this to Yuma

Astral: I know, but I wonder how they controlled you?

Dark Mist: I'm not sure, but I'll know if they try to do it again

King Shingetsu: What are you three talking about? (said while leaning on the wall)

Ginyugoku: Someone controlled Dark Mist from the Zexal World and used him to put Yuma into a coma

King Shingetsu: You are going to fix this, aren't Dark Mist?

Dark Mist: If you'll let me

King Shingetsu: Of course I'll let you. You can leave immediately with Astral if you want

Dark Mist: I'll do whatever it takes to fix this, are you with me Astral?

Astral: Always Dark Mist

Dark Mist makes a portal to the Zexal World.

Tori: Who could of done this Yuma?

Kite: My guess is that the Barians did it

Dark Mist: No, they didn't

Tori & Bronk: Number 96!

Dark Mist: I was manipulated into doing this to Yuma

Number 96: Yes you were (said with a smile)

Astral: You're the one who controlled him!

Number 96: It was a lot easier then I thought it was going to be (smiling)

Tori: Revers what you did to Yuma!

Number 96; Sorry, but I can't. You see, I wasn't the one who did it. He did (said pointing at Dark Mist)

Dark Mist: That was only because you controlled me to do it!

Number 96: True, but you still did it. Didn't you? (smiling)

Astral: Tori, I need you to get the key

Tori: What for Astral?

Astral: So I can seal him away, permanently

?: You won't be sealing anybody away Astral

Dark Mist: It's Vector, and he has you're Zexal World counterpart

Astral: I'm not worried, you just made it that much more easier for me

Vector: What are you talking about?!

Astral: All I have to say is one world, and you'll be under my control

Dark Mist: I know exactly what you're doing now Astral (smiling)

Astral: And to think, it no longer works me

Vector: You must be crazy! There's no way I could be under your control!

Astral: Watch me

Number 96 (thinking): He's a lot more aggressive then the Astral here. But how, and why?

Astral: Gandora

Vector: Uh

Astral: Now release your captive and give me the key

Vector did as he was told without question.

Number 96: Vector! Vector! What are you doing?! Don't help the enemy!

Astral: He can no longer hear you, for he has no mind or will of his own

Tori and the others gaps at what they hear

Astral (Zexal World): How are you doing this?!

Dark Mist: It's called hypnosis

Flip: You've hypnotized Vector?!

Astral: That's right, and he'll do anything I tell him to do

Astral stars at Number 96 with a look that could kill.

Astral: You should just cut your losses and leave, or do you want to be the next one I control?

Number 96: Fine, just release Vector and we'll leave

Astral: I knew you would see things my way (smiling) Gandora

Vector: Uh! What happened?! What I did just do?! (holding his head)

Number 96: I'll explain later, for now we head back to Barain World. You haven't seen the late of me

Number 96 and Vector go back to Barain World.

Tori: So Astral, what did you mean when you said you were no longer affected?

Astral: I have an inhibiter in my brain, so I can't be controlled by my darker half and any outside influences

Tori: We have to wake Yuma up or he'll stay comatose

Dark Mist: Leave that to me Tori. I just need Yuma out the hospital

Tori: I can get Kari to do that

Tori convinces Kari to get Yuma out of the hospital witch she agrees to do. She brings Yuma home and lays him down on his bed.

Dark Mist: Nice work Tori, now I can get Yuma out of this

Dark Mist's right hand splits into to thin "antennas" and places them on Yuma temples. He then concentrates his power to release Yuma from his comatose state.

Dark Mist: This is going to take a few minutes so be patient

A few minutes later Yuma starts to wake up.

Yuma: W-what happened? And where did this headache come from? (said while holding his head)

Astral (Zexal World): Yuma, are you alright?

Yuma: I'm not sure, the last thing I remember was Number 96- what did you do to me?!

Tori: Calm down Yuma, this Number 96 comes from a different world and was being controlled by "our" Number 96

Dark Mist: It's true, I doesn't remember a single thing about putting you into a coma Yuma

Astral: We better get home, we have long day of work ahead of us

Dark Mist: Bye, see you all later

Dark Mist made a portal back to Valkyrian

Astral: I'm glad we were able to help you Yuma. Farewell

Dark Mist and Astral left and retuned to Valkyrian to start work for the day. But we're left with the question, on how Number 96 was able to tap into Dark Mist's mind and control him.


End file.
